It's Criminal
by shewhowasnamedanyway.bummer
Summary: Some people have good reasons to kill. A woman hires three of the worlds worst (best) criminals to find Kira and get rid of him, any means necessary. The three do what they do best to catch the best (worst). They don't even realize how personal the case will get, but that doesn't mean they won't have the time of their lives. (contains shounen-ai) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Some people have good reasons to kill. A woman hires three of the worlds worst (best) criminals to find Kira and get rid of him, any means necessary. The three do what they do best to catch the best (worst). They don't even realize how personal the case will get, but that doesn't mean they won't have the time of their lives.**

Profile of the _Deceased_:

_Number 1: Alexander Burgess; skilled assassin; works well with melee weapons and automatic weapons alike. One offense against underground, three countries most wanted. (code-name: Caedo)_

_Number 2: Arato Hirohito ; skilled hacker; has successfully broken into some of the top and most protected government accounts in the world. One offense against underground, two countries most wanted. (code-name: Piratica)_

_Number 3: Feruza Needles; skilled thief; broken into the world's most protected banks, museums, and homes. Three offences against underground, six countries most wanted. (code-name: Clepo)_

_Warning__: please destroy your computer, crash your account, and never mention any of the names again. If you fail to do so, our services will no longer be available and actions will be taken against you._

The woman, Gretel Hallard, scanned the page that was sent to her. She committed each name and face to memory. She read the bios over again, three times. She had to be sure. These people could be the ones to save her business. She did this for a reason, a cause. She couldn't allow anyone to get in the way of that. Hallard may not stand for the justice of everyone in Japan, but she stood for justice to the women.

She wouldn't allow some faceless entity destroy what she worked hard to create.

She picked up the phone, while beginning the process of crashing the account. She dialed a simple number, and waited only three rings. "Hello, Ms. Hallard, are you interested?" The deep, suave voice elicited a dry laugh from Hallard.

"Of course, when will they start?" She demanded immediately, her email account officially crashed.

"As soon as I inform them of your decision. By the way, Hallard," The nameless voiced, "In light of recent events, I must let you know how much powerful you hold over these three. By having their names you now hold their very lives. Understand this, the people I'm sending you will be loyal."

"I understand," Hallard confirmed. With this new era of fear for the underground, names were like a bomb that only the people that knew your name could detonate. Hallard knew well that knowing the trio's names was the only way to have ultimate control and loyalty.

"Good, they'll get started immediately.

=CHAPTER 1=

Living in Crime

Alexander Burgess waited outside for his team members.

The night in France wasn't much different than this night in Japan. They were both cold. Japan was humid, the impending rain evident in each breath he took. For once, unlike his night in France, he wasn't waiting for the target. Not awaiting a figure to leave an old brick building only just across the street. He was waiting for an update.

He took out his pack of cigarettes, and noting there were only two left, he lit up and inhaled the toxic smoke. _If it kills me in twenty years, I'll remember the feeling_, he thought to himself. He brought the cigarette to his lips again, and heard the heavy metal door open and then close.

"Caedo, we have it," The lilting voice of his partner as of three years informed. He turned to his team, Clepo and Piratica. He didn't know their real names, he never considered it important. They wouldn't answer to their real names anyway. He wouldn't answer to his own, not just because it reminded him of a snot-nosed, ginger kid. _Caedo _was his codename, it was latin for kill. He was an assassin, it made sense.

"Great, I'm tired, we have planning to do." He yawned and dropped his bud on the ground, silently hating himself for wasting it.

"I don't understand why she's bothering with us." Piratica complained, "Isn't that world renowned detective on it?" Piratica didn't like hands-on work. He was a hacker whose work was done on a computer; he wasn't the stereotypical hacker, though. Piratia was a scrawny guy with thin black hair and an attempt at a mustache.

"He has to follow the law to an extent, then there's us. We're already criminals, we act like we're above the law." Clepo explained with a devious grin. She was a thief, one of the best. She was tiny, only about five feet tall and one hundred pounds. Clepo had long brown hair and caramel skin, her dark eyes seemed to always have the glimmer of mischief. "We're not afraid to get into the nitty-gritty. Unafraid to get our hands dirty,"

"Yeah, yeah, but what are we going to do? He probably already tracked down those videos and fingerprinted and shit." Piratica continued to grumble.

"Shut up, Pirat, we've got a job. She's paying good, and we could even be famous." Caedo punched his partner's arm.

The trio walked off into the night, their mission fresh in their minds and cogs in their heads turning. Each mind would be at completely different angles, Piratica would be knee-deep in technology. Who's computer would he have to hack and how difficult would the task be? Clepo would be thinking about the work. How fast could she get in and out of any maximum security building. Caedo was thinking on both sides, but mostly who was Kira?

It was like any criminal team, their headquarters was an old abandoned warehouse. This one used to be a jeans factory. The smell of dye and cotton was thick, and almost suffocating. The team made due though.

"So, we watched the video. What are your thoughts?" Clepo queried first. She sat on a ratty couch the three had gotten from the dump.

"It's a chick." Piratica proclaimed.

"Why do you say that, jackass?" Clepo glared.

"Kira's an assertive, overbearing ass, while this person is begging for Kira's attention. Then that schedule. Meet a friend and show each other their notebooks. Why the hell would guys care about showing each other something. I get it's fake, but it's also something a guy wouldn't do." Piratica elaborated and headed straight for his usual spot in front of his computers. Caedo understood, along with some other details. The way the person spoke, the way they said things wasn't demanding despite the demands. Other than the deaths it caused, Caedo was unimpressed and unintimidated by the guy or girl.

"True," Clepo conceded, but still sat unhappily. She honestly didn't understand why women were so stupid. She hadn't met anyone outside of _Deceased_ that wasn't stupid or rich.

"Look at the schedule, that stadium thing. There's supposed to be a soccer game there." Piratica went on, "I hacked into the NPA's database, and they're working on identifying the hair samples they found. Lipstick was present too, and in this soccer game these world famous models are coming as, like, sponsors. One is Haruka, another Emi, and the last Misa-Misa; I don't think it's a coincidence that the day they're talking about is the day of that game where those models will be."

"You think a model is this new or 2nd Kira?" Clepo smirked, the idea sounding ridiculous.

"Is it also a coincidence that the DNA matches Emi's." He grinned. Clepo through a musky pillow at his head.

"So, what are we going to do?" Caedo asked and started cleaning his glock, one of his favorite weapons other than the Japanese Katana.

"I'm willing to add kidnapping to my résumé." Piratica grinned. Clepo sighed before she got up from the couch and strolled toward their supply closet. "I agree with Pirat, surprisingly."

"Kidnap Emi?"

"Yep," Pirat nodded. "Not just her though, it'll look suspicious and weird. I've got a plan. All three will be at a commercial shooting at the park near that movie theater we went to yesterday. We'll do it then." He explained. He turned back to his computer and began typing and clicking away.

"Then we have to start the planning now, first we have to go disguised." Clepo came back out of the closet with a silver mask and a solid, blue bandana.

==Next Day==

Clepo was in a car, a nice car. The outside painted red, the inside upholstered in black. She drove a small distance behind the black car which Caedo was in. Farther in front of him would be Piratica on his motorcycle. They weren't paying attention to their speed, enough said.

She kept her eyes on the road, the full face mask not impairing her vision. The silver mask hid every part of her face, her eyes the only things showing. Comically, the mask smiled.

The were nearing the shoot. As soon as they passed a bakery she turn right on the first corner. In another two miles, Caedo would turn left in his car. Piratica would continue. Clepo was bouncing in her seat with excitement as she rounded another corner. Her favorite part of any job was the action. Slipping in and out was so boring compared to the chase and the run. She grinned beneath the mask, much like the mask itself.

Another corner and she could see the set.

Panic was already ensuing, possibly from the motorcycle man kidnapping Emi. Clepo slowed only a fraction and hit auto. She had seconds.

She climbed into the passenger seat, rooftop down, and looked out for the blond starlet. Sighting her, she grabbed the girl's waist and threw her into the backseat. Quickly, she jumped back in the drivers and turned off auto. It had to be a record.

It was easy enough to ignore her, at first.

"Why are you doing this?! Let Misa go! Please!" The model shrieked and Clepo wished she could cover her ears. If the girl continued her relentless whining she'd result to knocking her out.

Forty miles of reckless driving later, she lost the police and headed to the meeting place. Piratica would be calling on his throw-away phone soon, then Caedo. Misa had shut up, but sometimes would ask a question that would go unanswered. The phone rang.

"Clepo," She answered.

"Yo, I've got Emi, just lost the police. Headed to meeting place." Piratica contented voice came through, fuzzy from bad reception.

"Got Misa, be there." She answered back and hung up. The phone rang again and she rolled her eyes. "Clepo," she answered again.

"Caedo, got Haruka,"

"Got Misa," They hung up and Clepo threw her phone out the window. It would be twenty minutes, she knew.

"You know, Kira will get you when you're caught." The statement from the bottle-blond made Clepo falter. It was as good as a confession, the fact that she was obviously a Kira supporter. Something about the way she said it. Could it be Piratica was wrong about Emi?

Clepo continued her no-answering game, and drove just a bit faster.

It was a silly assumption to make. Models were stupid, or most were. They could all be on the Kira bandwagon. Still she had a bad feeling about Misa-Misa. She tried to concentrate purely on the road. They would sort it out at the meeting place.

So, she drove towards it and turned immediately into the meeting place's alley. Piratica sat on his bike, carrying Emi. He had kept his helmet on "She fainted," He shrugged as she got out.

She pulled Misa out of the car and shoved her.

"Mean," Pirat laughed. The sound of screeching tires made them look up, there's Caedo.

"Why are you doing this?" Misa whined again. "Are you trying to get money?" Clepo rolled her eyes and produced a pair of handcuffs and another bandana from her pockets. She rapped the bandana from her pockets over Misa's mouth. With Misa cuffed and gagged, Clepo was just a little more comfortable.

Caedo walked over to the other two gripping Haruka's arm. She was crying, but not complaining or whining like Misa, or passed out like Emi. He nodded towards a metal door leading to the building beside them.

The went straight down. Down hallways, down staircases, down into what was a basement.

The three criminals set the girls up in metal chairs. The room was shrouded in black, the lights dimmed, and not one object gave a clue to where they were. Clepo took pride in the amnesty.

"Alright, which one of you is it?" Piratica retorted working diligently on his computer. He was setting up the equipment that would video tape the criminals and their captives. Caedo adjusted the camera pointed directly at the girls.

"Shut up, Pirat," Clepo spat. He grinned, but didn't add anything.

"Should be ready to go in five minutes. Everything is set up and wired, we'll be on the air at 5:34."

He informed. He adjusted the mask he had donned in place of his motorcycle helmet. The girls still didn't know what their captors looked like.

The three were in front of the camera. The girls weren't saying a word, mainly due to the gags.

"Two minutes," Piratica counted and watched the blinking light on the camera. Clepo bounced in her spot in anticipation. Caedo sighed and thought about his need for a cigarette.

The light on the camera flashed green, and everyone in the Kanto region was now tuned to a dancing panda. Caedo and Clepo rolled their eyes. Piratica chuckled and clicked a button he had in his hand.

"On," he uttered.

"Hello, Japan, this is an announcement. First, we are the ones that kidnapped Misa, Emi, and Haruka this afternoon. Second, this is a direct message to Kira. L isn't the only one searching for you. Here's the thing…" Caedo was interrupted by his partner, Piratica.

"You're an asshole," He insulted.

"What he said, anyway," Caedo glared at his partner, "You need to know this about our hostages; they have never done anything illegal. They're innocent girls and the only thing they deserve is to be rescued. Then there's us, the criminals. Yes, I don't deny what I am, what we are. We're kidnappers. My friend here is a hacker, and has stolen information from several government agencies. This one was stolen from most of the worlds banks, museums, and homes. I am an assassin, responsible for thirty-three deaths in at least five countries. Isn't that funny? That's only one thing we don't have in common, Kira, I admit that I'm a murderer." Caedo scuffed. Clepo stepped up with a grin, hidden beneath the silver mask.

"We're three of the world's greatest criminals, and we're coming after the world's greatest murderer. Ciao," She laughed and the screen went back to the dancing panda, now singing.

"_This was a public service announcement brought to you by O_!" The panda bear sang and spun around in dizzying circles.

"Pirat, you're an idiot." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get these girls out." Caedo started on Emi's shackles.

"Wait," Piratica stopped Caedo, "While you guys were setting the stage, I was doing my hacking. I finally got into a very important computer." He grinned.

"Whose?" Clepo asked impatiently.

"L's, and I found his personal data on the case. His theories, his suspects, and guess who is his suspect as of this morning is?" He paused and looked between his partner's they looked unamused, waiting for him to tell them, "Misa-Misa."

"We were wrong," Caedo frowned and started again on Emi's handcuffs. She was disoriented. Misa and Haruka were crying.

"I have an idea for Misa." Piratica grin went wider. "It involves the number one suspect for the original Kira."


	2. Chapter 2

**enjoy -H**

=Chapter 2=

Mission Impossible

The Yagami household was absolutely quiet. A pin could drop and disturb the air like a herd of elephants. Three of the members asleep in their respective beds, peacefully. The fourth and final still at work. The trio struggling to carry an unconscious Misa Amane, knew these details very well.

"This is so stupid," Clepo complained from her observations, "they'll think it has to do with Yagami Soichiro. He _is _the chief, right?"

"Shut up, it isn't a message for the police." Pirat grumbled, "It's a message to Kira."

"Hey, didn't you say once that you grew up in Kanto, Japan?" Caedo observed casually. He and his partner set Misa down. Her body, still clothed, was wrapped in black ribbon. A black bow placed nicely on her forehead. Piratica coughed at the question directed at him. He did, and it wasn't or was a coincidence that he grew up in the exact same neighborhood. The exact house that is next door to the Yagami's and was _close_ friends with the exact Light Yagami that was under suspicion.

"Yeah, top of my class and expelled for hacking into the school's database and changing the morning announcements." He laughed unsuccessfully avoiding anymore personal questions. Caedo gave him a suspicious look. Pirat actually hacked into the principal's computer to get proof that he was sexually assaulting girls, one of them being his sister. That was only part of his aversion to the question. He didn't like talking about his sister, or his parents. As they didn't exist anymore.

"Pirat, why are you acting weird?" Clepo asked. "Weirder than your usual, of course,"

"No reason, it's just a personal question. Didn't we agree to never talk about our past?" Piratica reminded the two. They didn't add anything else, respectfully.

"So, what was phase two of your genius plan, Pirat?" Caedo asked, sighing.

"Follow Light Yagami," He answered simply.

"We can't do that, those twelve FBI agents died, because Kira knew they were here. He knew he was being followed." Clepo argued, "We might be great, but we don't know how Kira knew. We can't follow him everywhere either."

"Well," Caedo spoke up, "There are three of us, not one, and I think I might have an idea of my own." He grinned mischievously, usually an expression Piratica preserved.

Light was on his way to headquarters or, in layman's terms, Ryuzaki's hotel. He'd take the train. Ryuk was currently carrying on a one-sided conversation, Light repressed the urge to roll his eyes. He was busy, everything was going crazy. Misa showed up on his front doorstep, and he knew why. His family, sister and mother, were terrified and called the police. Light knew it was the idiots that took over the Sakura broadcast. How did they know? Maybe they knew more than he thought, maybe they knew more than L.

He was pondering this. Thinking about the possibilities, because they could just be sending a message to the police. He doubted it.

He heard someone come up from behind him. From the sound of the footsteps, it was a jogger. He waited for them to pass. Then he felt a very distinctive slap… on his ass.

His eyes widened and he stopped dead. The jogger ran past him, and had slapped his ass. She was running backwards and was grinning at him.

"Nice ass, sweetie," She laughed and turned back around in her jog. He still stood there, in shock. He might have expected a hello or an excuse me. He had never had anyone grab his ass since he was three and that was his mother.

He was too shocked to even follow her or call after her. The woman that, from what he saw, had rock hard abs, tiny chest and dark chocolate hair. The mischief in her eyes was almost blinding.

He sincerely hoped that she was just a touchy-feely jogger, not an actual stalker.

Piratica couldn't avoid it.

One day, he'd see one of his best friends, one of his _closest_ friends. He didn't even know if he wanted that. Especially if Light was Kira, especially if that meant Light knew his name and his face. Which that is what Kira needed, a name and face; Piratica didn't want to be another victim.

"Pirat, Clepo isn't here," Caedo stated, and gestured for emphasis, "tell me what is bugging you."

"Fine," He relented. He heaved a big sigh and sat up straighter in his computer chair. "I grew up in the house next door to the Yagami's." Caedo's eyes widened. "You should know, I'm a year older than Light Yagami. I might've been close with him."

"_Oh_," Caedo realized. He pursed his lips in thought and fished his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He didn't continue until he had the cigarette lit and had taken a large drag, "So, you're worried he'll recognize you and then kill you?"

"Not just that, that's a big part of it. I didn't leave on a good note. I was taken away," Piratica tried explaining, "taken away without saying goodbye."

"That's what you're worried about, he'll be pissed at you?" Caedo rolled his eyes in exasperation, "You're a criminal, Pirat. You hack into government computers and steal information. L could have you locked up for hacking into his personal database. I'm pretty sure Light would be mad at you anyway." Piratica blushed and nodded. He turned back to his computers and didn't say anything else on the subject.

The two sat in silence, Caedo puffing on his cancer stick and Pirat wallowing in his self-pity. Clepo walked into the room with success written plainly on her features.

"Did you get the signal, Pirat?" She asked, referring to the tracking device she slipped onto Light Yagami's backside. Piratica nodded. He watched as Light entered a hotel, that must be L's.

The tracking device would be gone by tomorrow, but all they need was to know where he was now so Caedo could "stalk" him. By following, from the moment he left L's hotel to the moment he got home and went to sleep. This would be harder, because this was the shadowing that may have gotten the twelve officers killed.

He gave a second glance to Piratica. He was still clicking away, absorbed wholly in his work. Caedo sighed and left the warehouse.

He didn't know what he'd do if he met someone from the past, or before _Deceased_. They'd be ashamed, especially what he worked for most of his life. Then he broke, he hated his life and what it stood for. He was nothing, nothing compared to what he was working for. He didn't know what Piratica came from. Only that he wasn't an orphan, unlike him, until he was seventeen. He became Caedo's partner as an apprentice. But the kid proved very useful and moved on up, now he was Caedo's partner.

He was five years older than Piratica, and four years older than Clepo.

Clepo was an entirely different case than Piratica. She was once an independent thief. She was known worldwide as Fast and could never be caught. To be honest, Caedo couldn't call her the world's best criminal. She had made the mistake of breaking into one of _Deceased's _head honcho's house. Instead of killing her, they brought her in and changed her codename to Clepo. She joined Caedo soon after that.

He sighed and thought of his life, before _Deceased_. His best friend, whom was either dead or in prison, or maybe an insane asylum. The latter was quite likely.

Caedo spotted Light walking out of the hotel and head in the same direction he had come. Caedo sighed and observed Light while in his car. He had put on his bandana as a precaution. He kept up his observation from his car until he couldn't see Light anymore, then he drove.

He kept this up until Light was at his home. That was when Caedo got out of his car and closer to the home. Expecting to sit there for a few hours he found a hideout across the street, one where he could observe and relax. Before he could light a cigarette, Light was back out the door. This time with a bag, a bulky bag. Light went off into the darkening street. So, Caedo followed.

It was tiring at one point. Endlessly walking and following Light, into the woods. The woods. Why did he go into the woods?

Caedo followed to get the answer.

Light finally stopped and Caedo was too far to hear, but it was clear that he was talking. He was talking to no one, which made Caedo confused. Before he could even comprehend the crazy talking-to-himself-Light, the teen was digging and burying a box. After a few more crazy words to no one, Light left. Instead of following, Caedo waited for Light to leave the area.

Assured he was gone, Caedo jogged to the disturbed earth. Wasting no time, he dug and not far before he found the box.

For some reason, he was hesitant. He had a feeling he knew what would be in the box. Kira's weapon. With almost trembling hands he opened the box. He saw a book, first. He picked it up and read the clear as day words on the cover, _Death Note._

"This is it!" Caedo exclaimed waving the book above his head in triumph. It was obvious now, the note that killed hundreds of people. It said so in every page. "This is what he uses, and it is him!"

Clepo and Piratica looked up in confusion. He showed both of them his findings, they grinned. Or Clepo grinned, Piratica just seemed happy the case would be closed.

"We solved the case before L!" Clepo celebrated. "We won!"

"Yes…" it sunk in, he beat L.

So, for hours they read over the pages and pages of names. Caedo grinned at his very own magnum opus. The other two wouldn't understand exactly how important this was to him.

They celebrated and cheered.

They didn't realize that in five days, their celebrating would be proved to be for nothing. They were far from done.

When five days had passed, Pirat checked L's notes. He wasn't surprised that Misa was in confinement or that Light was. Turns out, Light turned himself in. It was the last thing on the notes, Light was acting completely different. He says he isn't Kira, that it's in his face. He's not lying.

Pirat stared at the words. He slammed his head on the desk… repeatedly.

The other two looked suspiciously at their partner.

What was his problem? Wouldn't he get a concussion?

"Hey, Pirat, what's your problem?" Clepo voiced her concern. Caedo took a long drag from his freshly lit cigarette. Pirat stopped his banging and looked at his colleagues.

"He can't remember anything, he says he isn't Kira. L, it's not that he believes him, it's that Light seems to be truthful." Piratica scrunched his brows, utterly confused. Clepo and Caedo wore similar expressions. Clepo broke the thickening silence with an annoyed groan.

"Who cares? Proof says he's Kira!" She glared as if it were Piratica's fault. "There haven't been any Kira killings!"

"I know, but it's dangerous when someone is convincing. I don't think L is fooled though. Just confused," He defended. "It doesn't mean anything though. Maybe, though…"

"What?" Caedo pressed.

"Maybe it has something to do with this Death Note thing. It's obviously supernatural, I guess the shinigami it's talking about won't come to us if we aren't using it. Or have not even written in it." Pirat pursed his lips. "Lets do it."

"What, write in it?" Clepo asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, we're already criminals. Let's add Death Note user to our roster." Pirat chuckled. Caedo and Clepo shared a look, but they didn't seem hesitant. Clepo heaved a large breath before nodding.

"Yeah, it sounds like the best idea." Ceado voiced. "I'll do it,"

Piratica and Clepo looked at him, but didn't protest when Caedo picked up the note they had discarded on the coffee table. He opened it and grabbed a pen, they didn't see the name he wrote until he threw it on the coffee table again. Clepo glanced at the name, "_Matthew Henson."_

"Who's he?" Clepo asked.

"Some guy I fought back when I was an independent." Caedo shrugged. "It says forty seconds, so we wait." The three sat in silence, awkward silence. When Caedo glanced at the clock he flipped his phone up and dialed. He waited until the third ring, like always.

"This is Eight," The answer.

"Hey, Eight, can you check up on Custos for me?" Caedo asked. Eight chuckled, but Caedo could hear typing.

"Custos' file has been erased, all it says is terminated. He's dead apparently, and it wasn't executed by _Deceased_." Eight informed sounding shocked, this confirmed the unexpected death. Caedo nodded to Clepo and Pirat in confirmation.

"Thanks, Eight," Caedo closed the phone, without another word.

"So, you are now an official holder of a Death Note." Piratica retorted and gestured grandly towards his partner.

It was two days, before the shinigami finally showed. The three actually forgot about the death god and were playing a game of poker out of boredom when he arrived. "I knew we were being followed." the shinigami chuckled

Of course, only Caedo heard the bored shinigami. He looked up and had to bite his cheek to keep from shrieking at the death god. He knew the death god wouldn't be all cute and cuddly, not a death god. After a moment of recovering, he sighed. "You're the shinigami who owns this death note?" He asked, Clepo and Piratica looked up and eyes growing wide.

"Woah," Pirat whispered.

"Yep, that's me, I'm Ryuk," The death god, Ryuk, confirmed. "You wouldn't happen to have any apples would you?"

"Apples?" Clepo frowned, eyebrow disappearing into her chocolate bangs. "What shinigami like apples?"

"Oh, shit, that was true?!" Pirat exclaimed, remembering the notes. Clepo and Ryuk ignored him.

"Well, human food can become very addicting. My body does weird things when I don't have any for a while." Ryuk confessed. "So, apples?"

Clepo's pink lips curved into a devious grin at the statement. A luminescent light bulb may very well be floating above her head. "I'll give you all the apples you want, Ryuk. _If…_ you answer all of our questions."

"All of them?" Ryuk murmured, seeming just a bit agitated. Probably because he was in desperate need of the juicy red fruit.

"Every last one," She nodded, grin still in place.

"Fine," He relented.

"First, why did Light lose his memories?" Caedo inquired first. Ryuk scratched his chin, as if trying to remember. The three criminals doubted he actually forgot. This would be rather interesting for all of them. Internally, Ryuk was cackling.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still have to inform you all, my lovelies :3, that this isn't exactly romance. It has the hints, the blatant hell-yes's, but not a romance story. I like the idea of the pairings I have, but that's it, they're pairings. 100% shounen ai!**

=Chapter 3=

Can't Beat'em, Join'em

After discovering the answers to most of their questions, the trio was satisfied. It was day forty-two in Light and Misa's confinement. Piratica watched the two from his own feed, and then Clepo screeched. She scared the other three residents in the room, that being the bored shinigami, the assassin, and the hacker.

"It's beginning again! Some sonofabitch has a damn death note!" She hollered. She picked up a random weapon lying unsafely on a table and threw it across the room. When she noticed no one understood what she was talking about, she groaned and threw a paper ball at Pirat's computer. "Look it up, twenty criminals have died today from heart attacks."

Piratica turned and immediately looked up the deaths. Sure enough, twenty of world's criminals was now dead. "Shit,"

"Plan B," Caedo stated stanching his bud's burning.

"What's plan b, Caedo?" Piratica asked. Clepo was glaring at him, as if he wasn't even shocked. How could he be so dense? He was supposed to be the proven genius!

"It requires Clepo's sneaky skills, your hacking, and my genius with getaways."

Clepo wasn't angry anymore, especially when Caedo explained what she was to do.

Plan B was getting Light Yagami out of confinement and basically inducting him into their little investigation. Piratica was to hack into L's security system and access the video and audio recording Light, his father and Misa. Clepo was to, after the go-ahead from Piratica, break into the confinement building L was using and get Light out. Caedo would then drive all of them out of the area and as far from it as possible.

Pirat had discovered the location to be an old military building, no longer in service. He sent the address to Caedo and Clepo. Next step was to get to the video feed, once he got confirmation from Clepo that she was in he'd start tampering with the video. His tampering would cause the video to go on loop, so L and the task force wouldn't see Light getting snuck out. With extra tinkering, he'd even fool L. The audio would be put through the same tinkering.

Clepo was in the only section of the area not being videotaped, awaiting Piratica. She scoped the area, no one seemed to be there except L's handler Watari. He rarely left from what the three had seen in the past two days. Currently she was in the southern side of the building. "_Go, C2,_" She sprinted for the building's only door on this side.

"_It's unlocked for now,"_ She swung it open and crouched in the hall as the door shut behind her. She slowed her breathing, she wasn't scared. She was aware, Clepo was in her element as a skilled thief; sneaking around and stealing things. "_Go, he's down this hall and take a left. From there he'll be in the second cell. Move fast_,"

She followed his directions, being as fast as she could but without making any noise. Barely even a whisper of air before she was in front of the cell with the eighteen year old fast asleep. He was scrunched up in the floor, his head lolled back against the bed. She smirked at how very innocent he seemed. It was hilarious. "Hey," She whispered loud enough for him to hear, he awoke with a start. He saw her and gasped.

"You're the woman who grabbed my ass!" He hissed. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, and now I'm the woman trying to get you out of confinement. Don't worry, _they_ can't see you." She glanced up at the only visible camera. He followed her gaze and nodded. Before another word was said, the iron door opened automatically. "_You're welcome, C_." Piratica chuckled.

"Come on, Yagami, I don't have all day." She ushered. He faltered, but got up. It was hard with the hands cuffed behind his back. She got him out of the cell and it closed back. The two went back the way she had gotten in. "_Caedo should be there, I see you soon_."

They were out and Piratica was right, Caedo was outside in his black car.

She got Light into the back and she hopped in after him. The trio sped off and Piratica came through on Caedo's cellphone. "_He turned on the intercom and undid the loop_. _You have to go faster than expected, but don't forget me assholes._" And he was gone.

"Who are you?" Light asked. Clepo went to work on his cuffs.

"Well, you might recognize me." Caedo smirked beneath his bandana. Light leaned over the seat and his eyes widened. He remembered them, alright.

"What do you want me for?" He continued and leaned back in the seat.

"You're smart, and Kira's back." Caedo shrugged and they heard the ominous sirens. Caedo floored it and they were speeding down the highways. Light didn't say anything, until they turned onto the exit. "Where are we going now? Have we even lost the police?"

"You _are _different, Yagami," Clepo noted, "We have, and no where important." Light sighed and the car rode on into an urban town. He noticed Clepo don a silver mask he definitely recognized. He was about to look out the window when something was pulled over his head. Obviously, he needed a mask too. He knew that, but did she have to be so pushy?

The car stopped by a curb and another person jumped in. This one wearing the familiar gold mask. "Okay! Now that we're all here, lets get acquainted!" Clepo enthused.

"Okay, I'm Caedo the assassin,"

"I'm Clepo the thief,"

"... I'm Piratica the hacker." Pirat gulped. Light couldn't decide whether to smile at his saviors or remain blank. He decided on a short smile, enough to acknowledge their… kindness.

The four were quiet, Caedo speeding along the road and only moving once to take off his bandana. The action reveal his pale features, Light hadn't seen from the videos how pale or thin the man actually was. Yet, he was the killer of the group. Clepo took her mask back off and sat back in her seat and moved her knees to rest on Caedo's seat. Piratica didn't take his mask off. It stayed in place, portraying a gold smirk. Light noted his black locks that seemed thick and curly, while his eyes were like almonds. A familiar, chocolate brown.

Speaking of familiar, his voice was familiar. The humorous lilt, the deep tenor.

"So, you can't remember anything about the death note?" Clepo pondered, sitting even deeper in her seat. Her two partners seemed unaffected by the remark, but Light's eyes widened.

"The what?" He blanched.

"Huh," Clepo blinked. So, the trip was taken over by Clepo and Caedo explaining the death note to Kira. It was strange for the three criminals. They knew, though, that by just letting Light touch the death note to see Ryuk they would be giving him back memories and ideas that could and would cause problems.

Light reeled from the information, they were even more ahead than L. Knowing who Kira killed was a big step to finding him, again. He didn't want to admit it, but it understood that he was once a mass murderer. He wasn't now though. After Clepo told him he'd probably go back to his Kira ideals, he knew he didn't want that. He wanted to save lives, not end them.

He and Clepo began planning, Caedo added his own input. Which the ideas he offered revealed his genius. It was fascinating, Light wanted to know more about Caedo especially. The more he spoke with the murderer he recognized mannerisms L often used, the way he formed his thoughts. The way he bite his lip when he was thinking, very much like L's thumb chewing.

It was when the four turned into a new town that Clepo offered a new topic of conversation.

"You know, Yagami's like a new member to our team." She mentioned, meeting Caedo's gaze in the mirror. He laughed.

"You could say that, Clepo," He agreed taking a right.

"Just for kicks, lets give'em a name. A codename, like us," She offered with a smirk. "He may not be… you know, but he's one of us for now. What do you think?" Light smiled sheepishly.

"I think there's no harm in doing that, what do you think Pirat?" Caedo turned to his partner. Pirat looked up, previously absorbed in his thoughts. He blinked several times before nodding. 'Uh, yeah, sounds cool? What do you have in mind?"

The two, Clepo and Piratica, turned to Caedo expectantly. He was deep in thought, mulling over possibilities. After a minute of debating he spoke, "How about Sicarius?"

"No, hate it, it doesn't seem like a name for him." Clepo disagreed. "I mean, it has to be something that specific to him. Just calling him that would be too basic."

"Fine," Caedo mumbled another minute or so and he grinned, "Decerno, definitely Decerno,"

"Love it! It's perfect, all those in favor say aye." She chirped.

"Aye," Caedo.

"Aye," Light, despite the double meaning the name proposed.

"Aye," Piratica.

"Aye, aye, captain," Clepo chirruped.

Caedo made a final turn into a motel. Light's brows rose curiously, but didn't question. Clepo hopped out when they were parked. Before shutting the door behind her, she turned back to Light. "We'd go to headquarters but they might still be following us. It's just for safety, _Decerno_." She smirked and shut the car door.

Caedo followed after her. "Piratica, stay behind with Dec," Pirat nodded. He and Light got out and waited by the car for the two to get the room. He didn't say anything, Light was getting frustrated about that. He was stiff, unlike how he sounded on the phone.

"I suppose you could take that mask off now." Light suggested casually. Pirat looked at the former-megalomaniac. He scuffed, but slid the gold mask off his face. Light sighed, but his breath caught in his throat. The voice alone, he knew was familiar; the face was uncanny. He knew Piratica.

"Arato-senpai?" He breathed almost inaudible, except to Pirat and the two criminals coming up behind him. The two froze, wide-eyed. Pirat gulped.

"Y-yes, Light," he stammered.

"You're a hacker for a group of criminals? You left… you didn't say anything…" Light faltered.

…

_Arato wasn't in a good way. His parents were killed in an accident, his sister too. The sister he got expelled for hacking into the system, to protect her innocence. He wouldn't say it was for nothing, he saved other girls too. He had gotten back from the funeral, and sat in his bedroom alone. He stared a hollow reflection of himself. He could tell it was merely a shell, his eyes were like that of a dolls. Glassy brown and revealing nothing of who he was._

_His hair was unbrushed, his hand had constantly been ran through it and tousled the black curls. His face was gaunt, he hadn't been eating very much. There were deep circles beneath those doll eyes, he hadn't been sleeping._

_Ring._

_He flinched at the volume, striking through the air like lightening during a storm. He got up and slouched to the phone blaring through the atmosphere that was previously quiet. He answered, "Hello?"_

"_Arato-senpai," Arato sighed in relief, he needed to talk to someone without the fake concern. Light had real concern, when he wasn't giving real argument or real condescension._

"_Hey Light, I'm happy to hear your voice." He professed._

"_I didn't see you at the funeral." Light stated, Arato heard the concern but he also heard agitation. He loved that he was the only human being to hear Light's real feelings, or the only one who earned it. He sighed._

"_I went early, I didn't want to see anyone." He whispered. There was a pause, he hoped Light didn't take that the wrong way. He knew he wouldn't, Light may be over-opinionated but he was always understanding. He just disagrees._

"_Come over," Came the response. Arato gaped at the phone, he should've expected it. His best friend would of course be unphased._

"_When?" He asked his younger friend._

"_If I don't see you by the end of the hour, I'll be over there to _correct _your disregard of my attentions." Light replied simply. Arato laughed, only half humorlessly._

"_Alright, I'll be there," He relented without much argument with the chestnut-haired fourteen year old._

"_Good," Light hung up, the dial tone replacing his firm, milky voice._

_Arato sighed again, and hung the phone up._

_He didn't bother changing, just left his now dull living room and was out the door. The bitter cold struck his face and he hissed. The wind ripped through the air, knives tearing through flesh. Arato moved across his overgrown lawn and out the front gate._

_For two years he had lived next the Yagami's. It became a habit of each family to just treat each other like extended family. If one family wished to see the other, they walked in without even a knock. It was heart-warming, then Arato remembered that would never happen the same way ever again._

_He stopped, approaching the home. There was something wrong, something in the frigid air. he looked around, and saw nothing. He shook his head, closed his eyes. When he opened them again, there was black car with black tinted windows. The car was parked a block away from the Yagami home. He narrowed his eyes at the car, but moved again towards his destination._

_Without much warning, he heard the car moving. He could practically hear the engine pick up speed, accelerate. He sped up his pace. Yet, something inside him felt it was useless. It proved to be when everything went dark._

_Light waited the hour, and as he promised went over to the Hirohito home. He knocked, he opened the door, and found no one in sight._

…

Whether it was a sick joke or Clepo and Caedo believing they meant well; Light and Piratica/Arato had to share a room. They rented a second one, specifically so the two could talk alone. The old friends sat on the beds in the motel room. Light on the one closest to the bathroom, Pirat on the one closest to the door. Piratica was sprawled on the bed, a sliver of pale skin showing from his shirt riding up. Light rigid, stiff as a board.

They said nothing.

Pirat had his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping. There was no way he could fall asleep, when he could feel Light's discomfort from where he sat. He gave up on napping, and got up. He felt Light's eyes on him when he headed towards the bathroom. He could _feel _the narrowing of burgundy eyes. He was perfectly fine with ignoring them, until he heard that voice he felt hadn't changed a bit. "What happened, at least tell me that?"

Pirat stopped and turned a fraction towards the brunette.

"I was taken. A criminal group, they liked my hacking abilities. So, they kidnapped me. I left them after about a year, I was recruited by another criminal group. They weren't like the other one though, they were professional. They protect you if you get caught, which is why it's so hard to become a part of it. You would never get caught." Pirat paused, he was consumed by the memories. "I've been with Caedo for three years as his partner, and Clepo joined a year later. I couldn't contact you Light, even when I desperately just wanted to talk to you or when I just needed to get something off my chest. You wouldn't want to see me anymore anyway."

He didn't get a reply, he thought Light was done speaking for the night. Then he was yanked and turned around. Light was in front of him, fuming. "Idiot,"

Also unexpectedly, he felt recognizable lips mold to his. He didn't see that coming, but he didn't waste time. He took hold of Light's waist and deepened the kiss, and dominated it. He explored the warm mouth, ran his tongue over Light's pristine teeth and velvety tongue. Light moaned, the vibration sent chills down Pirat's spine.

He broke off the kiss and planted more along Light's throat and jaw. He nibbled at the sun-kissed skin, eliciting more perfect mewls from the now eighteen year old. Pirat remembered the taste, but the memory was never as delicious as the real thing. Like a drug, he had been deprived of it for too long. He could practically taste Light's warm coffee smell that had faded due to his confinement. He wanted to punch the man who did this to his Light.

"I'm so sorry," Pirat whispered against Light's collarbone. Light chortled.

"You should be, asshole," Piratica could hear Light's heart stutter, "I missed you."

To that, Piratica devoured Light's lips, more viciously than before. He moved his hand beneath Light's black shirt, a color he new Light never usually wore. His fingertips grazed Light hot skin, causing a shiver to run through him.

The next morning, Piratica was in the back next to Light. Clepo rode shotgun with Caedo driving again. Clepo and Caedo were happy the two others had sorted out their issues, swimmingly. Piratica couldn't stop smiling.

"Um," Clepo spoke looking nervous now, "My name is Feruza." Caedo's gaze snapped to his partner. Pirat's eyes doing the same.

"What.."

"It isn't fair the we know Piratica's real first name when he doesn't know ours. We can't truly trust each other that way." She explained. Caedo pursed his lips, but nodded.

"I'm Alexander," He confessed.

"Well, in case you didn't hear yesterday I'm Arato." Piratica added with smirk. Light rolled his eyes. After those confessions, the silence was welcome and comfortable.


End file.
